


Bad Wolf

by Sinner_ofLA



Series: Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, slight crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora Brooks was just your average teenager, if by average you mean traviling with your famous wrestling parents then yes she was pretty average. Nothing excited happen in her life that is until a mysterious boy who calls himself Bad Wolf saved her from danger and is now taking her on journey where she must help fight creatures that she never knew exsitsed! What the hell has she gotten herself into?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cora

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! this is my first story on Archive of our own and i hope you guys love it ^^ to begin with it will be a slight crossover with WWE but nothing major I'm just borrowing their characters. Also this may sound a little like Doctor Who and it to be candid this story was inspired by it but it won't follow the story line some things may be similar but only little things well i really hope you guys enjoy it and now enough of my babbling on wit the show!

Cora Brooks was without a doubt the most akward person you'll ever meet. She wasn't like most superstars' kids hell sometimes people thought if she was adoptive which annoyed her to death. Sure she wasn't a fan of wrestling like most people her age were, she was into drawing, photographing, reading, and music. Unlike her peers Cora perfer to stay away from the spotlight and instead of spending her nights partying and practicing her wrestling moves she would be in her room reading a book or working on a new drawing or writting in her journal. Everyone thought she was weird and critiziced her and it annoyed the hell out of her.

Just because she didn't want to fight didn't mean she was a weirdo as everyone loved to call her that behind her back when they thought she wasn't listening, it also didn't help when her dad was Phil Brooks aka CM Punk and her mom was April Brooks aka Aj Lee two big names in the compay. But she was pretty sure she wasn't the only wrestling kid that didn't want to become famous hell she was willing to bet her first editon spider-man comic that there were some out there that didn't want to follow in their parents' footsteps but since she has been traviling with them since she was a baby then she guessed it was expected of her to follow in their footsteps.

She was extremly close to both of her parents and could tell them anything that was on her mind; when she told them that she didn't want to be a diva and gave them her reasons why they understood her and didn't try to change her mind about it and for that she was grateful.

She didn't have a lot of friends, the only friend she had was Hayden Kaitlyn and Seth Rollins daughter. It was funny how the two became friends; they were only five when they met Hayden wanted her ham and cheese sandwitch and Cora refused to give it to her Hayden then took the sandwitch and pushed her to the ground. Cora retaliated by taking back the sandwitch and pushing her back.

When Hayden got up she sat down next to Cora she told her she was alright and the two became friends not realizing that their mothers were already planning a play date for them. Hayden was the only one who was her true friend but she rarly saw her due to her wanting to become a professional dancer (who would've thought?), the only one who was brave enough to talk to her was Jackson, John and Nikki's kid, he was always talking to her but she didn't consider him her friend due to the fact that his cousin and her friend didn't like her and the fact that he only talked to her out of pity and that his dad made him talk to her when they were both 10. It didn't bother her as much as it should she actually avoided him whenever he tried to talk to her. All in all she was a loner and she was fine with that.

Cora was currently lying down on the couch with her feet propped up on the end in her father's locker room reading Game of Thorns. From the conor of her eye she could see her dad getting ready for his match with Roman Reigns and her mom helping him.

"So are those old geezers gonna help you out or are you going at it alone?" she asked him. Punk couldn't help but laugh while her mother scowled at her.

"Cora their not that old,"

"Mom, they haven't fought since I was what? six, seven? Either way their pretty old,"

Punk smirk at his wife when she turned to look at him.

“Kid’s got a point,” Aj playfully slapped his shoulder before she turned her attention back at her daughter.

“Cora dear do you mind doing me a favor?”

Cora put her book down before she turned to her mother.

"Depends on what it is,"

Aj rolled her eyes at her daughter in a playful matter.

"I need you to run to the mechanic's and pick up my rental please,"

Cora got and walked over to her mom.

"Sure thing but why did you exactly did you leave it at the mechanic's?"

AJ shrugged her shoulders.

"It needed an oil change,"

Cora jut shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her backpack; AJ handed her the money and told her to be safe.

"I will see you when I get back," she gave her dad a quick hug and kiss one that he was happy to returned.

"Good luck dad,"

Punk rolled his eyes.

"Lucks for losers Cor,"

Cora just rolled her eyes and left to get her mom's rental. She didn't understand why her mom had a rental. But then again her mom was going to a house show tomorrow while her dad and her went to the next city.

Cora got out of her parents locker room only to run into Jackson.

"Sorry Brooks," he said with that playful smile.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault. I should have watch where I was going."

"Well you were distracted,"

Cora blinked in confusion.

"By what?"

"By my sexsiness," he said winking at her making her roll her eyes.

"Yeah I was totally distracted I wasn't at all paying attention to my mom's instructions I was to busy thinking about you,"

Jackson just laughed at Cora's sarcasm. He'd never tell anyone this but he had a huge major crush on Cora he just never acted out on it due to the fact that her dad would kill him and that well...she wasn't exactly well liked by any of his friends. As shallow as it sounded he didn't want anyone to start calling him an outcast or start talking on how the champ's son was dating the weirdo.

"So were are you going?" he asked her.

Cora just shrugged her shoulders.

"Heading to the mechanic's to pick up my mom's rental,"

"Oh need a lift?" he asked hoping she said yes so that he could spent more time with her.

Cora just shook her head.

"Its not that far of a walk besides I need the exercises," she then moved passed him and headed for the mechanic's before he could try and convince her that it was to dangerous and she shouldn't be traviling alone and blah blah blah.

She got out and walked to the mechanic's, she knew it was late at night but at the moment she didn't care she loved the night and wished with all her heart that she could see the stars but she could only some and it was better than nothing.

Cora took a deep breath, as thoughts came creeping in her head. Sure she told her parents everything but the one thing she never told them was how lonely she was, she may act like she's happy that she's okay with everything but the truth was that she long for a friend; someone who understood her and didn't critizice her for the things she liked. Someone to share her thoughts with and for them to share their thoughts with her. But who was she kidding? Cora was doomed to spent the rest of her life all alone.

She was so engross with her thoughts she didn't realized that she was already at the mechanics. Opening the door Cora stepped inside which surpirsed her that it was still open...maybe she should have informed her mom how late it was and the mechanic's would be close...but it wasn't closed which really surprised her. She got inside and dropped her bag on the nearest chair, she then walked up to the front desk and rang the little bell that was sitting on the desk.

"Hello? I'm here to pick a car for AJ Brooks?"

Cora walked around the place; where was everyone? She then heard a loud thumping soud.

Cora turned to where the source of the sound came from but she didn't see anything.

"Hello? Is someone there?" she slowly walked to the sound but couldn't find anything, she then heard a hissing sound coming from the other side of the shop. Cora walked up to the door she slowly opened the door that lead to the cars; stepping inside Cora found the whole place was empty.

"OKay this is weird..." she started to walk around the place.

"Is someone here? I need someone to give-ah!" she tripped over something; using her hands to lighten her fall.

"NIce job Cora you and your..." Cora turned to see what she tripped over; her eyes widen in fear when she saw the mechanic's body lying on the ground but what scared her was that he was missing his eyes, not only that but his neck was clawed open.

Cora scrambled to her feet and backed away from the dead body. Her back hit the wall she could feel a scream building up but refused to let out for fear that whatever killed the mechanic would still be here. When she heard a hissing sound looking up Cora saw what appeared to be a large lizard ok screw holding back Cora let out a ear piercing scream.

The lizard creature just roared at her it then landed a few feet away from her. The creature then stood up so that it was at its full height. Cora could see that it was bigger than the Big Show...how the hell was that even possible? Its red eyes glared at her.

The creature lifted its claw ready to strike Cora closed her eyes not wanting to see her end. However before the creature could strike she felt someone grabbing her hand; opening her eyes she was met with a boy...he looked to be about two maybe three years older than her.

"Run," he said. Not giving her a chance to respond (or preaper herself) the boy started dragging her away from the creature. The lizard's claws came in contact with the wall; turning her head Cora saw that the stone wall crumbled from the creature's strike.

'That could've been my head!' Cora thought to herself. She then turned her attention back to the boy who was dragging her who knows where. The two came to a stop as the boy opened a door and pushed her inside he then followed her. The boy then grabbed a steel pipe and put it betweent the door handles, he then twisted it around just in time as the creature started to bang on the door.

"Well that should hold him for about...a minute or so," the boy turned to Cora and she could see that he was...actually cute. He had black hair puppy dog brown eyes and if she looked closley she could see that his jaw was a little uneven.

"We should go...like now unless of course you want to end up like your friend," he said walking away from her. Cora was snap out of her daze by the banging on the door and quickly followed the boy.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she caught up to him.

"That my dear was a lizard,"

"A lizard? Do I look stupid to you? No way in hell that was a lizard it was what eight feet tall!"

"Technically it was seven-eight but nice guess," he said smiling at her.

Cora glared at the boy who just shrugged it off.

"It was a lizard man not a nice guy since it killed the mechanic but can't say I blame it he did steal one of its eggs,"

"Lizard man? like a half man half lizard?" she asked confused.

The boy stopped and turned to look at her. He then smiled at her.

"That's makes sense well done,"

"Thanks?"

"Its not a half man half lizard though," he said as the two kept on walking.

"Then what is it!" The boy just looked at her.

"A lizard," he said smiling at her.

Cora glared at him. The boy chuckled.

"Its a lizard man, you never heard the story of the lizard man?"

"No,"

"Wow do you live under a rock or something,"

Cora just glared at him. He then opened another door and ushered her in. As soon as he closed the door Cora started asking him questions.

"Who are you, then? Why did it attack the mechanic? What the hell does it want?"

 _The_ _b_ oy just ignored her as he continue to walk.

"Hey are you defe or something?"

"Trust me sweetheart I'm not and even if I was I'm pretty sure I would be able to hear you,"

Cora didn't know if she should feel insulted or not. The boy stopped which made Cora bump into him.

"What, what is it?"

The boy turned to her and smiled at her.

"Well it looks like our little friend is free and he's not to happy with me so you are going to be a good little girl,"

He tosses her her bookbag which she just realized that he had.

"And leave but to answer your questions hes a lizard who will kill anything that takes what belongs to it, it attack the mechanic because it took its egg, and it wants its egg now unless we want it to attack everyone in this little town we best be going because once its out it'll probably start  Which would be a great big problem if  I didn't have this." He pulled out a square device that seemed to be beeping. He then opened the door and gently pushed Cora out.

So I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up. And I might well die in the process." Cora had a look of fear when he told her that but he waved her worried off. 

"But don't worry about me, no. You go home, go on! Go and have...whatever you enjoy eating. Don't tell anyone about this, 'cos if you do, you'll get them killed." he said in a serious tone that it scared Cora.

He closed the door leaving a confused Cora who had absoultly no idea on what just happened.  _T_ he door opened and she saw him with a small smile on his face.

I'm Scott by the way. What's your name?"

"Cora,"

"NIce to meet you Cora," he waved the device in front of her with that stupid smile still on his face.

"Now run for your life," Scott closed the door which was Cora's que to high tail out of there.

She ran as fast as she could, she was probably a few feet away before the entire building blew up in flames. The explosion caused Cora to fall; she turned her head to see that the whole building was on fire.

"Mom's gonna kill me," was the only thought going through her head as she got up and ran as fast as she could.

Cora arrived at the arena in due time; she spotted her mom and dad talking to the Bella twins, Daniel Bryan, and John Cena; she could also see Jackson, his cousin and his ex-girlfriend talking to each other. She ran towards them hoping that they could at least help her out.

_Don't tell anyone about this, 'cos if you do, you'll get them killed_

Cora stopped running as she realized that Scott was warning her, that if she told anyone he'll be the one to do the killing...or maybe the lizard man will follow her and kill her family?

Cora shook her head and ignored those thoughts, something told her that Scott wouldn't kill her family no matter what.

"Cora?" Cora was snapped out of her daze when her dad called out to her.

Looking up she saw her family along with the other wrestlers eyeing her with concern. She then looked down at herself and saw that she was a mess, her clothes were covered in dirt while her jeans were stain with oil. She lifted her hands and wipped her cheek to find it cover in ashes. Must have been when she turned her head to witness the explosion.

"Cora what the hell happened to you?" It was Jackson who was the first to apporach her. Cora continued to look at her hand before she turned her head to the direction she came from.

"That's a good question," she said more to herself. She then looked up and saw smoke coming from the mechanic's shop.

_"I hope your okay,"_

Cora then turned to see her mom and dad walking up to her but before either one of them could say anything Cora threw her arms around them and hugged them. To think if Scott wasn't there to save her she would have never saw them again and that alone brought tears to her eyes.

"Punk and AJ both looked at each other before hugging their daughter and reassuring her that it was okay, that she was safe, and that they were here for her.

Cora didn't hear any of that the only thing she could hear was that one simple word that one word that would change her life forever.

_Run_

**One week later**

Cora was sitting down at the mess hall eating a bag of Flamming Hot Cheetos along with a Pepsi.

After she was finish crying she told everyone about finding the mechanic and running to get help but as soon as she got out there was an explosion. She gave her statment to the cops and they released her when Stephanie and Triple H said that they would sent their lawyers to them if they wish to question her further. A part of Cora was thankful for that but another part wanted to ask if they found any bodies and if so how many.

Was the lizard man dead? Was Scott? Was he okay?

The more she thought about it the more worried she got which is weird since she doesn't even know him that well!

"Well congrats Cora your the center of attention," Cora was snapped out of her thoughts by Phobe Danielson.

"What?"

Phobe rolled her eyes and handed her IPad. Cora took the IPad and read the local news.

**'Wrestler's daughter witness to murder and a fire explosion'**

Cora groan as soon as she saw a picture of herself talking to the cops.

"Someone out there hates me," she mumbled to herself.

Phobe rolled her eyes she would never understand this girl. Most of her friends would kill for the spotlight this girl wanted to avoid it?

"Okay you are without a doubt the weirdest person ever,"

"And why's that?" Cora asked sarcastically. She already knew the answer and she knew Phobe was going to answer with a stupid smile on her face.

"Most people our age would kill for fifteen minutes of fame."

"Yeah well I'm not most kids," she said getting up and grabbing her backpack. Phobe just rolled her eyes and continue to follow Cora.

"Sereiously Cora what happened there?" she asked.

Cora rolled her eyes.

"Phobe if I didn't tell you in the first place what makes you think I'm going to tell you now? Besides read the news article I'm pretty sure it tells you what happened,"

"But it's not _exactly_ what happened,"

Cora stopped dead in her tracks.

"And what makes you think that that is not what happened?"

Phobe rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Cora even I could see that your holding back, something else happened but you refuse to tell anyone else."

"Well if I won't tell my parents who I'm extremly close to, what makes you think I'm gonna-oof" Cora bumped into someone and was expecting it to be Jackson but was shock (and happy) to see that it wasn't him and it was someone else.

"Hey remember me?"

"SCOTT!" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"Your okay,"

"Uhh...yeah I am," he replied a bit nervously, its been a long, long, _long_ time since he was hugged.

She pulled back and looked at him, he was still the same as a week ago.

"Your okay," she said softly that she doubt he heard her.

"Yeah I am," he said with a small smile.

Before Cora could say anything she was pushed out of Scott's arms.

"Hi I'm Phobe, Phobe Danielson daughter of Brie and Bryan-"

"You okay?" he moved around her to check on Cora who was getting on her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine,"

"Umm...hello?" Phobe said trying to get her attention but Scott ignored her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

Scott smiled at her.

"Well remember Lizzie?"

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah you know my friend that introduced us?"

Cora blinked then quickly nodded her head.

"Yeah what about Lizzie?"

"Well remeber how I said that Lizzie gets mad whenever someone takes...her stuff?"

"Yes what does that have to do with me?"

"Well..." he extended his hand for her to give him her backpack which Cora handed to him.

"Cora, Phobe."

Phobe turned to see Jackson jogging up to them.

"What is it Jack?"

"Your mom wants you,"

Phobe turned to Scott who was digging in COra's bag and was to engross with the bag to notice her.

"Fine," she grumbled and walked away.

Jackson was about to follow her but stopped himself when he saw Cora and a guy talking. Who was this guy? And why was he talking to her? He was about to ask those questions when the boy pulled out a huge egg.

"What the hell is that?" Cora asked.

"Well Cora this is the Lizard man's egg, it must have thought that your bag was a nest and used it to store its egg."

"What?"

"Yeah now its mate is on the lose and looking for its egg and since I killed the mama...the daddy is not going to happy...with either of us," he said looking at her.

"Why me?" she asked.

"The egg was in your bag and in the dad's eyes you probably stole it," Cora looked at the egg then at Scott.

"So what you're saying is that LM wants me dead?"

"LM?" he asked.

"YEah, short for Lizard Man,"

Scott blink then smiled.

"Why didn't I think of that," he said jokingly.

"But yeah he wants you dead,"

"Who does?" Both Scott and Cora jumped at the sound of a male voice.

Scott was scowling himself why didn't he sense the human was near him? More importantly why didn't he sense that the girl was gone?

"Jackson...how much did you hear?"

JAckson glared at her.

"Oh just about...everything, Cora who the hell is this guy and what the hell is a lizard man? And what is that?" he asked pointing towards the egg.

"Well I could explain everything to you or I can just do this," he grabbed Cora's hand and dragged her away from the boy.

"Hey! HEY!" Jackson turned his head to see that no one was around which pissed him off.

"Damnit Cora," he quickly followed them making sure that he didn't lose sight of her.

Scott and Cora turned a conor before Scott opened a door and the due went outside. They climb the steps and then ran towards the crowed streets hoping to out run the boy.

Jackson got outside and spotted the boy and Cora running somewhere, he jumped and chased after them.

Cora and Scott turned and enter an ally.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was me being desperate and getting you away from the douche bag so that you could help me,"

"Jackson's not a douche bag,"

"Yeah and him hidding his true feelings from doesn't make him a complete ass whole."

"What?"

Scott just shook his head and gesture her to follow him and like a puppy Cora went along with him.

"So who exactly are you?"

Scott looked at her and smiled.

"Scott McCall, I'm what you call a hunter. I hunt supernatural creatures either by helping them or stopping them from killing innocent people,"

"WHy do you do it?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders.

"Somebody's got to,"

"Ooookaaayyy,"

"Here we are," she looked up and saw that they were in an abondon werehouse.

"What are we doing here?"

Scott handed her the egg.

"Put in your bag now as to why we're here is because I want to negotiate with it see if I can get him to leave before he hurts anyone else," he then turned to look at her.

"Stay behind me,"

"And how exactly do you plan to keep us both safe?"

Scott just smiled at her.

"You'd be surprise to see what I can do now put that egg in your bag," Cora did as she was told and followed him inside the warehouse.

Just like the first time the lizard was hanging from the ceiling only this time it wasn't alone. COra could see that there were six more lizards and that scared her.

"Wasn't expecting the entire family,"

"Don't most reptials live alone?"

"Key word love, most. Not these guys they travle in packs and hunt like one,"

"Like wolves?"

Scott couldnt help but chuckle a little he then grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah, like wolves.

The two stopped in the middle of the room where the leader jumped off the ceiling it landed right in front of them growling at them.

"Okay I know your mad at me for killing mommy,"

All the lizards growled at him; Scott lifted his hands in mock surrender.

"Sorry, sorry but you got to understand that-"

"graw wrag"

"What do you mean she can't be here? she's my...my..."

"ragra?"

"No she's not my...no she's not she's my companion,"

Cora gave him a look that said she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Raaraa grara?"

"I killed her because she killed a human and for that I am sorry-"

"RARGRA GRAW WAFRA!"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean? I only brought her!"

"Let me go!"

Both Cora and Scott turned to see Jackson being held by two lizard men.

"Oh...well..."

"RARAR!"

"I tried,"

Scott grabbed Cora and pushed her out of the way as the lizard man tried to attack her. He then punched the creature right in the face.

He then backflipped as another one tried to get to him; Scott then pivit his foot and kicked the lizard's head, he then grabbed its head and jamed it into his knee.

While the fight was going Cora ran to Jackson's side who was struggling to be let free, she turned the lizard so that it was facing her then punched it in the face as hard as she could she then kicked him knocking him out cold.

The other lizard glared at her; he pushed Jackson out of the way as it chased after her. Cora ran as fast as she could to get away from the creature but the lizard was faster than her.

It was in front of her right before she knew it.

Cora looked scared but quickly pushed that fear down right before the lizard could strike it was tackle to the groud by its own kind. Scott then came to her side.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright get the boy toy and let's get out of here," however before they could leave the remaining lizards closed them in a circle.

Both Scott and Cora looked around trying to find a way out but couldn't. Scott knew what to do but he didn't what to reval that part of himself...yet but it didn't matter if she died and he couldn't do anything about it he'll never forgive himself.

Just as he was about to do it Cora stepped foward.

"Cora what are you-"

She kneeled down and slowly pulled out the egg that was in her bag, the lizards posture change from attack mode to a defensive stance.

"I'm sorry that that man took your egg and I'm sorry that Scott killed your...mate?" she looked at Scott hoping she got that right before turning back to the reptail.

The leader nodded its head encouraging Cora to continue.

COra swallowed the bundle of nerves she was feeling.

"But please let us go and we'll never bother you again,"

"Raw graw rag."

"He wants to know if your using his egg as a bargin chip," Scott said.

Cora looked at him then back at the lizard.

"Yes and no, yes I'm using it so you could leave us alone and no I wouldn't harm it in any way,"

Before the leader could say anything Scott stepped foward.

"She speaks the truth, if you won't take her word then at least take mine. I swear to you that she speaks the truth."

The lizards looked at their leader who nodded his head. Cora got up and handed him the egg while the rest of the lizards step back and allowed them to walk out.

Cora and Scott walked up to Jackson and dragged him out.

"Bad Wolf," both Scott and Cora turned to the reptial.

"We will allow you and your mate to leave in peace but if you attack us again I will not hesitate to kill you...both of you,"

Scott just nodded his head in understanding.

"Until we meet again...Bad Wolf..."

The lizard men jumped into the air and left.

"Bad wolf?" she asked looking at him.

"Its a long story,"

The three stepped out and were shock to see that it was already night fall.

"You okay?" Cora asked looking at Jackson.

"Aside from the fact that my pride is wounded yeah I'll be fine,"

"What's wrong with your pride?" she asked in a joking matter.

Jackson didn't say anything which made Scott rolled his eyes. He then walked up to Cora.

"Thank you, for saving us."

Cora blushed a little.

"It was nothing,"

"No, it was you risked your life for him...me...that's something I can never forget,"

Cora just smiled.

"I'm just glad your okay,"

Scott smiled at her.

"You know, I'd be dead if it wasn't for you,"

Cora just laughed.

"No you wouldn't,"

Scott just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you like to think that,"

Cora just smiled.

"So...do you need a ride to...wherever your staying?"

"Nah actually I'm on my way to another city,"

"Another city?"

"Yep need to make sure that the boogymen stay under the bed," he said jokingly. Cora laughed along with him.

Besides my bikes right there," he said jerking his thumb behind him. Cora tipy toed and saw that indeed his motorcycle was there.

"Well I'll be off,"

"Yeah you will be," Jackson said sanding next to COra however what he didn't realized was neither one of them was paying attention to him.

"Unless of course...you wanna come with me?"

Cora looked at him in shock while Jackson looked pissed. Was he seriously thinking about taking Cora his Cora away from him?

"Cora don't he's...he's dangerous!"

Once again neither one of them heard him.

"Boy toy can't come though don't really like him,"

Jackson glared at him.

"You could stay here and fill your life with food, sleep, and travel with your parents and just do that travel. Or you can come with me and go anywhere you want, free of charge."

"She already has that with her parents!" Jackson said angrily. He was really hoping Cora wasn't actually considering this.

"Is it always this dangerous?" she asked.

Scott laughed.

"Nope, today was easy. It gets worse,"

She looked into his eyes. Scott looked at her and smiled at her and laughed. He then nodded his head and walked away.

Jackson smirk as the boy left.

"Thank God you said no I mean if you went with him...God I don't even want to think about it. Cora?"

Cora continue to watch as Scott hopped on his bike and put on his helmet.

Cora just smiled. Something told her that he knew her answer before she did. She then turned to Jackson and graced him with a smile.

"Tell my parents I love them and that I'll be alright," she then tip toed and kissed his cheek.

"Wait, what?"

Cora turned on her heels and ran towards the bike. She hopped on and wrapped her arms around his waist. Scott then turned to her and handed her a helmet that she gladly took.

"Let's ride," he started the bike and off they went to wherever their next adventure took them.


	2. Skin Walkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora and Scott’s first adventure takes them to the desert of New Mexico were they encounter a native American family who are hiding a secret but they’re not the only ones as Cora gets closer to Scott he begins to wonder how long can he keep her with him until she finds out the truth. And when she does will she still stick by him or will she leave him and never look back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so sorry for the long wait but I was super busy with school and life but now everything is calm and I am ready for a new chapter! well I hope you guys enjoy this and its a long chapter so enjoy ^^

Scott and Cora stopped at a nearby gas station after a whole night of driving. He’d asked where she’d like to go first and she told him to surprise her, she removed her helmet and hopped off the bike.

Cora began to stretch her arms and legs. She took in her surroundings and realized that they were in the middle of a dessert.

“Where are we?” she asked, looking around she could see that it was almost morning from the way the sun was rising just over the horizon.

She turned to face him.

Scott smiled at her as he leaned against his bike with his arms across chest.

"New Mexico," he said. Cora blinked and turned to face him. Did she hear him right?

"New Mexico? You mean to tell me we just travel hundreds of miles in one night?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yep," he said popping the p to emphasize his point.

"Wow, how did we get here so fast?" she asked him as she looked at the sun rise which was breath taking to watch.

Scott jerked his head; gesturing Cora to follow him. Cora followed him.

He bend down and started fiddling with the bike. He then pulled out a small rectangular object and showed it to Cora.

"I call this bad boy right here a hypersonic motor. I can hook it up to any vehicle I want and I’m traveling at the speed of light or speed of sound, whichever I feel like using."

"Speed of light? That’s impossible to do!"

"Yes for humans," he said flipping the device before putting it back on the bike.

"Humans?"

"Yep humans stole it from an alien who was trying to kill the queen of England…or was it that princess Diana chick?"

"You’ve killed an alien?" she asked with her eyes full of excitement.

Scott couldn’t help but laugh a little. He just told her he saved someone who was royalty and she only cared about the fact that he killed an alien?

This girl was without a doubt different from anyone he’s ever been with or met.

"Your-"

"I know I know," she interrupted him she knew exactly what he was going to say hell she’s been hearing it ever since she was five.

"I’m weird I’m a weirdo why ask about you killing aliens when I should have been asking about you meeting the queen," she said throwing her arms in the air and turning her back on him.

Scott chuckled; he walked up to her and looked down on her.

"I was going to say you’re a mystery."

Cora looked at him like he lost his mind.

"A mystery?" she asked looking at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah, most girls would start hitting on me or asking me questions about how I know the queen and blah blah blah. You asked me about killing an alien and you have yet to start flirting with me. Your different, a mystery, someone I’d like to get to know."

Cora blink and could feel a blush starting to form but she quickly pushed it down. Clearing her throat Cora asked the question that was on her mind.

"Why New Mexico?"

Scott smirk at her he could sense that she was fluster and hear her heart beat accelerating but she tried to calm herself down. It was actually kinda cute how she tried to hide the fact that he was almost able to make her blush.

Scott shrugged his shoulders.

“No idea, you said to surprise you so I did,”

“By taking me somewhere even you weren’t planning on going?”

Scott looked at her before giving her a shy smile.

“Yeah pretty much,”

Cora rolled her eyes.

“Maybe you should refill your bike so that we can continue heading somewhere a little less…sandy.”

“Sandy?”

“Well New Mexico does have deserts,”

“True alright let’s get some food and we can head out,”

Cora looked at him.

“What?”

“Food? Aren’t we going to fill your bike with gas?”

“No,” he said short and simple as he walked into the store with Cora following behind.

“Alright little red, pick out anything you want,”

“Little red?” she asked with some amusement in her voice.

“Yeah your jacket screams little red riding hood,” he said in a joking matter.

“And does that make you the big bad wolf?” she said in an equal joking matter.

“Scott shrugged his shoulders.

“I guess it does,” he said smiling her in a cryptic way.

Cora ignored the small butterflies she was feeling and the two entered the gas station.

She grabbed a Pepsi, well Scott grabbed eight bottles of them, eight bags of chips, (Flaming hot Cheetos, Doritos, Lays,) candy bars, and whatever else Cora wanted.

When they went to pay Cora got her wallet ready but Scott pulled out a platinum card and handed it to the clerk.

When they got out Cora looked at him before saying,

“You know I could’ve paid for myself, I have a few hundred dollars with me,”

“Yeah? Well I have billions of dollars and I have yet to make a dent on them.”

Cora stopped and looked at him.

“Billions of dollars?”

“Yep,”

“How did you get billions of dollars?”

“If I told you, I have to kill you,” he said in a joking matter making Cora roll her eyes at him.

“Very funny Scott,”

Scott just smiled at her as the two walked to his bike.

“We need to go shopping,” he said as Cora down on the bike and started eating, while he remain standing.

“For what?” she asked with a mouth full of food.

Scott laughed a little making Cora blushed.

“For clothes, I don’t mind you walking in that cute red jacket but I don’t want to smell you after days of no shower,”

Once again Cora blushed. How could she just up and leave without packing anything? The only thing she had was her bag which consisted of her drawing notebook, her camera, her windows tablet, two books (a spider-man comic and The Brothers Grimm original copy), her phone, and wallet.

Not only that but she also agree to travel with someone she didn’t know. She had no clue who Scott was or what he did. Sure he said that he hunt supernatural creatures but that’s all she knew about him, what did she know about as a person?

How could she pick up and leave with him without getting to know him or more importantly how could she leave without telling her parents?

“Don’t worry, I’ll get us a car that way we have room for your things,” Scott said taking notice on Cora’s concern face.

The brunette just smiled at him and shook her head.

“It’s not that, it’s just I left with you without any clothes or…”

“Or what?” he asked.

“Or without knowing who you really are,” she said looking into his eyes.

Scott started to feel a bit guilty. Cora was right; he took her without getting to know her. Neither one of the them knew each other and if Cora found out about him…he wasn’t ready for someone else finding out about him for all he knew she could be…no she couldn’t be…at least he hoped not.

“Do you regret coming with me?” he asked trying to sound neutral. Cora looked at him and could see that he was trying to act like it didn’t bother him but she could see in his eyes that it did.

Did she regret coming with him? Leaving behind her parents and the life she knew for a stranger?

She was about to answer when they heard a scream. They both turned to the direction to the scream

“What the hell was that?” she asked him. Scott turned to face her and smiled.

“Trouble,” he then ran to the direction of the scream feeling grateful for the distraction. Cora rolled her eyes as she put her food away and followed him.

The two arrived to see people surrounding something. Scott and Cora pushed their way through until they came across a dead body.

“A dead body,” she whispered softly that she doubt Scott heard.

“Yeah, if this makes you uncomfortable you can-“

“No, it’s just…this is the second time I’ve see a dead body and I guess I’m starting to get use to it,” okay that’s a lie but Scott didn’t have to know that.

“You’re lying,” he said with a soft smile. She was trying to be brave and he had to admire her for that.

Cora didn’t say anything as she continued to look at the body.

It was a girl probably the same age as her or maybe older, she had blond hair and her face was clawed that whoever this was you wouldn’t be able to recognized her. She was dressed like she was going out clubbing but her clothes were torn apart.

Cora swallowed a lump that was beginning to form. She didn’t want to look like she was scared but she also didn’t want Scott to think she was weak.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” the two turned to see an elderly woman glaring at them.

“Oh, Agent McCall at your service,” he pulled out a credit card holder and showed it to the elderly woman who saw it before nodding her head.

“Mind telling me what happened?” Scott asked her.

“You mean you don’t know?” the two turned to see a teenage girl walking up to them. She had dark skin and long jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail.

“Know what?” Cora asked not liking the way the girl was eyeing Scott.

“There’s been a case of unsolved murders for the past two weeks, every night someone strikes an unsuspected person and boom! They’re killed,”

“And no one knows who’s doing this?”

“Nope, I’m Kai by the way,” she said extending her hand for him to shake.

“Scott and this is Cora,”

“Nice to meet you, Lauren,”

“It’s Cora,” Cora said a bit agitated.

“That’s what I said,” she said with a ‘sweet’ smile. Cora rolled her eyes as Scott continued to ask her along with everyone else questions.

“So who was this person?”

“Her name’s Melody, also known as the town slut,”

“Town slut?”

“Yep, slept with anything and anyone,”

“Any family?”

“Her grand-“

“Melody!”

They turned to see an elderly old man running towards the body.

He grabbed her head and cradled it to his chest.

“Who’s that?”

“Her grandfather, she along with her brother, father, myself, and mother live with him.”

Scott looked at the girl.

“She was my sister,” she said sadly.

“You didn’t sound like her sister when you were telling us about her,” Cora said.

“That’s because we didn’t get along,” she said shrugging her shoulders.

Cora rolled her eyes as she looked up at the building and saw a crow.

The weird thing was the crow looked clam almost as if the crowed of people didn’t bother it. She looked at Scott who was too busy looking at the body to notice anything. Cora just shook her head it was just a crow she shouldn’t be worried about it at.

When she turned to face the building she saw the crow lock its eyes with her and even though she wanted to look away Cora felt like she couldn’t.

“Cora?”

She snapped out of the trance when Scott placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked into his eyes and could see that he was concern for her.

“You okay?”

“Umm…” she looked up at the building and saw that the crow wasn’t there anymore.

“Yeah…I’m fine,” she said.

Scott rolled his eyes. This girl seriously needed to stop lying to him.

“No you’re not, what’s wrong?” he asked voice full of concern.

Right before she could answer Melody’s grandfather grabbed Scott’s shoulder and turned him so that he was facing the old man.

“My granddaughter said you’re an agent?”

“Uhh…yes, Agent McCall,”

“You will find out what happened to my granddaughter right?”

“Yes sir, you have my word.”

“Good, when you find out who did it, bring them to me so that I can teach them a lesson,”

Scott just nodded his head as the old man took Kai and led her somewhere away from the crowd. Cora saw that the ambulance was already here taking away Melody.

She looked at Scott before asking,

“I never knew you were an agent,” she said as the group of people started to disperse.

Scott smiled and led her back to the gas station.

“I’m not,”

He pulled out the piece of paper and it was…blank?

“Psychic paper, I can make it so people see whatever I want them to see,”

Cora nodded her head.

“Now, are you gonna tell me what has you all freaked out?”

“You’re gonna think I’m stupid,”

“Cora, nothing you said can make me think your stupid, unless you say something stupid,”

Cora smiled and nodded her head.

“I saw a crow,”

“A crow? That’s what scared you?”

“It wasn’t just that it was…when the crow looked at me it felt like…like it was feeding off of me,”

Scott looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know it just felt like…like when I looked into its eyes it just looked at me and didn’t fly away or anything it just stared at me. The weird thing was…I felt like it was feeding off my fear,”

Scott nodded his head he grabbed her hand and lead her to the bike the two sat down as he started it.

They drove around for a few minutes before they pulled up to a motel.

“What are we doing here?”

“Need a place to rest,” he said looking at her.

Cora just nodded her head in understanding as the two enter the building.

The manager was nice and allowed them to stay free of charge something told Cora it had to do with Scott.

Apparently good looks do get you whatever you want.

The two entered the room and put their stuff down. Scott looked around with a disappointed face.

“Looking for something?” she asked.

“Yeah a computer but it looks like they don’t have one,”

“Why do you need a computer?”

“I need to look up a few things with this,” he showed her a flash drive.

“What’s on it?”

“Something that can help us out,” he said.

Cora nodded her head as she took it from him she sat on the bed and grabbed her bag. She then pulled out her tablet and started it up; once everything was ready she plugged it in and opened it up.

She clicked on the flash drive icon and saw pages of a strange language.

Scott sat next to her and looked completely clueless.

“Archaic Latin?” she asked as if it’s the most simple thing in the world. Scott looks at her like she grew a second head.

“You know how to read this?”

“Yes,”

“How?”

“While most of the kids from the wrestling company took Spanish or French I taught myself Latin, then I got bored with it and started teaching myself Archaic and got interested with it,” she said with a smug smile.

“You taught yourself how to read Archaic Latin?”

“Yes,”

“Why?”

“I already knew Spanish, I was never gonna use French, and Latin was boring.”

Scott laughed and shook his head.

“I was right about you Little Red, you are a mystery.”

Once again Cora smiled at him and was proud of herself for she didn’t have to stop her blush.

“So, what are we looking for?” she asked him.

“Try to see if you can find something known as a ‘Skin walker’.”

“Skin Walker?”

“Yep,” she looked over it as Scott got up.

“Where are you going?” she asked him.

“I need to see if I can find if what killed Melody really was a skin walker,”

“What’s a Skin walker?”

“A shape shifter but that’s all I know, I want you to find out anything else about it,”

Cora just nodded her head as she continued to look over the pages.

“What’s this call anyways?” she asked him right before he left.

“It’s call a Bestiary,”

Cora laughs a little.

“Don’t you mean bestiality?”

That made Scott laugh a little,

“Get your mind out of the gutter and look up Skin walkers and no I don’t mean bestiality,”

Cora just rolled her eyes.

“Sorry it’s just that’s the first thing I said when someone mention the bestiary.”

Cora just nodded her head and continue with her search.

Scott waited for her to ask for more but she didn’t and he was actually grateful that she didn’t. Smiling at the girl he left and went to go look for more clues to see who killed Melody.

When he got downstairs he saw that an old lady was now sitting on the front the desk. He was about to leave but the old lady stopped him.

“Bad Wolf,”

Scott stopped when she called him by the name that only supernatural beings known him as.

He turned to see the old lady pulling something out.

“It’s exactly what you think it is,”

Scott blinked and walked over to the old lady.

“What do you mean?”

“It is exactly what you think it is and you’re gonna need this, your claws and teeth won’t help you this time,”

She then looked at him so that they were making eye contact.

“Tell her the truth, she won’t run in fact you’d be surprise how much she’s willing to give up just for you,”

Scott didn’t say anything; he just grabbed the bag and left the old woman alone.

The old woman smiled as she looked at the door.

“You’d be surprise what the two of you would do for the other, very surprise Scott McCall- _Hale_.”

**XxXxX**

Scott arrived at the crime scene he lifted the yellow tape and walked in. He looked around and tried to see if he could find something that the humans weren’t able to see.

He closed his eyes and allowed his senses to take over, so far the only thing he smelled was blood. Focusing a little more he sensed anxiety, fear, and fighting.

 _“She was fighting something…no some_ one _from the looks of things they didn’t want her to talk,”_

Scott walked around for a few more moments before he spotted something. Bending down he saw a pelt.

“What the hell?”

He looked closely and saw that it was a pelt of a cougar?

He looked around and saw that the place was empty; he decided to head back to the gas station and see if he can get any help.

Once he was there he spotted Kai talking to some boy he looked exactly like her.

_“Must be her brother,”_

“Hey Kai,” he said waving at her.

Kai looked up and smiled at him.

“Scott,”

He walked over to her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked smiling at him.

“Just came to ask people a couple questions about your sister,”

“Why are you asking us about my no good sister?” the boy asked anger clear in his voice not only that Scott could smell the anger and hatred coming off him.

Scott was actually scared of the boy not because the boy could probably hurt Scott (he couldn’t do it even if he tried) but because Scott has never smelled so much hatred coming off of someone about their family.

Hell the boy didn’t even smelled sorry about the fact that his sister is dead.

“Sorry about Troy, he’s not happy with my sister’s dying,” he could hear her heart beat skip a beat and knew she was lying.

“Not to be rude but, your lying.”

The siblings looked at him.

“And how do you know?” Troy asked.

“Well aside from the fact that you look piss about the mention of your sister Kai also mention how she hated her sister, well not mention it but implied it,” he said nonchalantly.

The siblings glared at Scott.

"I may have hated her but even I wouldn’t wish this on her she didn’t deserve this, no one does."

Scott just nodded his head, he could hear that his heart beat was beating erratically out of anger which meant Scott’s comment must have struck a nerve.

"Sorry its just-"

"We’re her family and the family are the first people that are suspects, we understand."

Scott still looked guilty.

"Seriously, we understand we hated Melody but neither one of us wanted her to die,"

Scott just nodded his head, he felt like a douche bag for even suggesting that one of them could have killed her.

"Again I’m sorry but I have one more question to ask and I hope you answer,"

"What is it?" Troy asked slightly annoyed.

"You guys know a good place to get some food?"

**With Cora**

Cora was currently drawing in her sketch book. She finished translating the part about Skin Walkers and typed up the translation so Scott could read it later on.

At the moment she was drawing how she imagined a Skin Walker would look like.

From what she got out of the bestiary was a skin walker was just an ordinary human who took a shape of any animal as long as the person had a pelt of said animal.

It sounded weird to her but so did giant lizards and traveling at the speed of light; and yet here she was.

_"Cora,"_

She stopped drawing she looked up to see if she heard someone calling her. Shaking her head she went back to her drawing, she must be imaging things.

_"Cora,"_

She stopped her drawing, Cora looked around the room wondering if she truly heard her name.

She shook her head she was losing her mind that was the only explanation she could come up with. She was alone how the hell could she have heard her name?

_"Cora!"_

She jumped when she heard Scott shouting her name, okay that time she knew she wasn’t hearing things.

"Scott?"

_"Cora, I need you,"_

What? Was he okay? Was something wrong with him?

She placed her sketch pad down and walked over to the door.

She was about to open the door when it opened itself and in came Scott.

"Hey," he said smiling at her.

Cora looked at him before she tip toed to look behind him she then looked around trying to make sure that he wasn’t hurt or anything.

"Everything okay?" he asked her a bit worried for her sanity.

"Uhh…yeah I just thought I heard someone calling my name,"

She didn’t want to tell him that she heard him calling out to her for help.

Scott looked around the room. His senses on high alert making sure that no one was in here with them.

"I don’t sense anything," he said.

Cora didn’t say anything she just shook her head.

"It’s fine I’m probably tired from all the research and stuff."

"You were able to translate it that fast?" he asked in disbelief.

"It wasn’t easy, but there wasn’t that much to translate,"

She was about to lead him to the bed but she saw he had a Taco Bell bag.

"What’s that?" she asked pointing to the bag.

"Oh, food I thought you’d be hungry and plus its almost three,"

Cora was about to say she wasn’t hungry when she heard her stomach growling.

Scott laughed at Cora’s expression.

"Shall we eat?"

Cora just nodded her head with enthusiasm.

The two sat down on the bed while Scott pulled out a bottle of Pepsi and a Dr. Pepper.

He handed Cora the Pepsi and kept the Dr. Pepper for himself.

He then handed Cora two packs of chicken quesideras, Cora smiled and thanked him while he got out six steak chulupas.

He then handed her some hot sauce and offered her some and of course she accepted with a small thank you.

Scott added some hot sauce and started eating like a hungry animal.

Cora couldn’t help but laugh a little.

Scott looked up at her smiling face.

"Someone’s hungry," she said with a mouth full of food.

"So?" he answered with his own mouth full of food making Cora laugh.

"It’s just you remind me of a hungry puppy,"

"A puppy?" he asked as he swallowed his food.

"Yep,"

"I’m not a puppy,"

"You kinda are, you have those big puppy eyes that are so adorable not mention that if you let your hair grow out a little you could actually pass for one,"

Scott looked at her before smiling.

"You think my eyes are adorable?"

Cora laughed a little as she swallowed her food.

"Out of everything I just said the only thing you got out if it was me telling you that your eyes are adorable."

"I’m a guy and you’re a cute girl, of course the only thing Imma get out of your speech is you complimenting me,"

Cora blushed no one’s ever called her cute-mom, dad, and her godparents do not count-before.

"Plus it’s fun making you blush so," he just shrugged his shoulder and took another bite of his food.

Cora glared at him before she grabbed a hot sauce and threw it at him. It hit him right on the head.

He playfully glared at her.

"Thanks,"

"You’re welcome,"

The two just smiled at each other as they continue eating.

"So what did you find out?" he asked as he picked up her sketch pad.

"No wait that’s-"

He looked at the drawing she was currently working on. He had to admit it was beautiful.

The drawing was of a man shifting into an animal from the looks of things it looked like a bear. On the right corner he saw a woman shifting into a crow and at the bottom he could see the rough sketches of another drawing.

"Umm…you took long and since I already finished translating the bestiary and I got bored and I decided to draw a few things and I decided to draw what a skin walker looks like,"

She started playing with her hair as she looked at the ground.

"This is amazing," he said looking at the drawing then back at her.

Their eyes met before Cora smiled at him.

"Really?"

"Yeah it looks so life like I can almost see the man transform from human to beast,"

Cora smiled at him as he kept looking at the drawing.

"Did you also teach yourself how to draw?"

Cora shrugged her shoulders.

"Kinda, I always loved to draw and I found out that I was really good at it when I was ten and well I’ve been drawing ever since,"

Scott just nodded his head. The drawing was really beautiful.

"Anyways," she said breaking him out of his thoughts.

He looked up to see her grabbing her tablet and opening it up.

Scott saw that she was kind enough to type down the things that she found. On top of the page the word ‘Skin Walkers’ was written in big bold letters.

Scott grabbed the tablet as he started reading the information.

_Many Navajos believe firmly in the existence of skinwalkers and refuse to discuss them publicly for fear of retribution. They believe skinwalkers walk freely among the tribe and secretly transform under the cover of night._

_The term yee naaldooshii literally translates to “with it, he goes on all fours.” According to Navajos legend, a skinwalker is a medicine man or witch who has attained the highest level of priesthood in the tribe, but chose to use his or her power for evil by taking the form of an animal to inflict pain and suffering on others._

_To become a skinwalker requires the most evil of deeds, the killing of a close family member. They literally become humans who have acquired immense supernatural power, including the ability to transform into animals and other people._

_According to the Navajo skinwalker legend, these evil witches are typically seen in the form of a coyote, owl, fox, wolf or crow – although they do have the ability to turn into any animal they choose._

_Because it is believed that skinwalkers wear the skins of the animals they transform into, it is considered taboo to wear the pelt of any animal. In fact, the Navajo are only known to wear two hides, sheepskin and buckskin, both of which are only used for ceremonial purposes._

_Those who have talked of their encounters with these evil beings describe a number of ways in which a skinwalker will try to inflict harm. Some describe hearing knocks on the window or banging on the walls._

_Others have spotted an animal-like figure peering in through a window. According to Navajo skinwalker legend, they are seldom caught. Those who do track a skinwalker and learn of their true identity must pronounce the name of the evil one in full. Once this happens, the skinwalker will get sick or die for the wrongs they have inflicted against others._

Scott looked over the notes and had to admit he was impress with the fact that Cora was able to translate this with ease.

"So did you find anything else about the girl?"

"Aside from the fact that everyone hated her because she wasn’t traditional."

"Traditional?"

"Apparently she didn’t like following traditions,"

"So everyone hated her for that?"

"That and she was the town slut and sadly this isn’t a big town so,"

He left the sentence hang for Cora to finish in her thoughts.

"Gotcha," she said nodding her head.

"But I don’t think she was killed by humans,"

She looked at him as he had what she like to call a thinking face.

"What do you mean?"

He pulled out the pelt of fur he found.

"I found this two feet away from her body was so that means she was a skin walker herself. But when I got there I felt that there was a struggle. She was fighting something and I don’t think she was attacking anyone,"

"So she was defending herself?"

"I think so, but she had so many enemies that it’s hard to find out who did it,"

Cora lean back on the bed as she thought about his words.

"What about the sister?"

"Nah, I asked and she told me that she and her brother may have hated her but they didn’t want her dead."

Cora rolled her eyes.

"I don’t know, I just think it may have been one of them,"

"I don’t know I just don’t think it been them,"

Cora just shrugged her shoulders (they seem to be doing a lot of that lately).

"Maybe I’m reading to much into them hating her and stuff,"

"Maybe we’re both reading to much into it,"

Neither one said anything.

"I guess we are, I mean maybe she could have just been killed by a human?"

"Maybe but I don’t think so a human can’t claw off a person’s face,"

Scott got up and looked out the window his eyes locked on with the sun. Tonight was a full moon and he wasn’t ready for Cora to know his secret. Its been hard keeping his emotions in but he was able to do it, it surprised him that he was able to do it.

He then looked at Cora who was busy with her tablet to see his conflicted face.

A small smile spread on across her face as she met his eyes.

"20 year old Tracy Pierce was murder two weeks ago," she said.

Scott looked at her.

"What does that have to do with the murder we’re trying to solve?"

She smirked at him as she kept reading.

"Boyfriend Tory and best friend Melody Douglass found her body near the Sunny Side motel. Pierce’s skin was ripped off her body except for her face which was left with claw like marks; suspects include her ex-boyfriend Storm Black as he was the last to be seen with her. Black claims that he was only with her in the morning but she informed him that she needed to leave Troy for she was afraid. When question what she meant Black stated he did not know that she wouldn’t tell him however, due to lack of evidence Black is serving time in the county jail without the possibility of proal."

Cora then showed him a picture of the girl and of Troy and Melody.

"Troy,"

"Guess he’s the one you ran into at the store?"

"Yeah, his sister and girlfriend dying in the same month,"

"That can’t be a coincidence can it?"

"No it can’t be,"

"So what’s the plan?"

"We go to jail and ask for this Storm Black and see what he knows,"

Cora nodded her head as she grabbed her jacket and followed him outside the motel.

**XxXxX**

The two were currently sitting on a table waiting for Storm.

The cops came with a tall native American who had shaggy black hair and light brown eyes.

Once he sat down he eyed his two guests.

"Who the fuck are you two?"

"Wow you don’t beat around the bush," Scott said smirking at the boy.

"I’m Scott she’s Cora now I have a few questions to ask and you will answer them,"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you help us we can help you get out,"

Storm rolled his eyes.

"Funny the cops said the same thing and their asses have yet to fill their promises,"

"I mean it help us and we help you,"

"Funny you aren’t the first to say that and you won’t be the last,"

He was about to get up and leave.

"What about helping Tracy?"

Storm stopped and looked at the girl known as Cora.

"You might not care about why we’re here but we care about what happened to Melody. At least help us find out what happened to Tracy, I’m pretty sure even you’re wondering what happened to her,"

Storm sat down and looked at the two strangers that were sitting in front of him.

"Every day, there isn’t a day that doesn’t go by that I don’t think about her."

"Tell us what happened," Scott demanded.

Storm nodded his head.

"She came out of nowhere. I gave her a key to my apartment when we’re dating and she never gave it back, I was in my living room watching TV when the door opened and in came Tracy. She was crying and telling me that she hates this that she wants to get out but she can’t. When I tried to get her to talk she told me that she couldn’t tell me otherwise I’ll get hurt. She then kissed me and said that after that night she’ll tell me everything and the next thing I know I’m suspect for her murder,"

The two looked at each other before they looked at him.

"Did she say anything else?"

"No, but I do know one thing. Whatever happened to Melody, happened to Tracy."

"So whoever killed Tracy also killed Melody?"

Storm nodded his head.

"Thank you for helping us, and I meant it, when we-"

"I don’t care about being free, I only care about you finding out who killed Tracy do that and I’ll be okay," he then got up and left without a word.

Both Cora and Scott looked at each other and left the jail.

"He loves her," Scott said as they sat down on the bike.

"Don’t you mean loved?"

Scott shook his head.

"No love he hasn’t let her go, that type of love is hard to find."

"So why would she leave him?"

"I don’t know, but we’re gonna find out,"

The two drove off back to the gas station and surprise, surprise they found Kai and Troy along with an older man that must have been their father.

"Scott," Kai smiled at him when she spotted him.

"Hey Kai," he waved at her.

Troy and her father looked at the two well more like glared at Scott and ignored Cora.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well-"

"Do you know a girl name Tracy Pierce?" Cora asked getting straight to the point.

Troy turn his glare to Cora, Scott immediately got in front of her.

"Tracy Pierce? What about her?"

"We just wanted to ask if you know if Tracy had an-"

"Is this because she was my girlfriend? First you accuse me of killing my sister now my ex-girlfriend? Who’s next the other girls that have been murder?"

"We just wanted to know if she had any enemies so we could see if she/he might have been the one that killed Melody," Cora said getting annoyed with the boy.

"If you must know Tracy was a sweetheart and my daughter’s best friend, she did not have enemies except her ex-boyfriend and that’s because she left him for my son," their father said.

"Okay, that’s all we wanted to know," Cora said as she and Scott bid them good bye and left.

"So now what?" she asked as she looked at Scott.

Scott looked at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set.

"The day goes by so fast when you’re busy."

Cora looked at the sky trying to see what Scott was looking at.

"It does doesn’t?"

"Head back to the motel I’ll be there soon," he said as he started walking to the bike.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To go find some more things about Tracy and Melody."

He started the bike and looked at Cora.

"Don’t leave the motel until I get back,"

“Wait why can’t I go with you?”

He didn’t answer he just left her standing there in the middle of the station.

Cora just glared at him as he drove off.

"Ass whole," she started to walk back to the motel.

When she got back it was already 6:00 p.m.

"Great I’m in this motel by myself without entertainment," she took off her jacket and laid down on the bed.

She then grabbed her bag and pulled out her Spider-man comic and started reading.

_"Cora,"_

She ignored the voice thinking it was probably just from a long day of researching and she was tired.

_"Cora help!"_

Okay that wasn’t in her head. She jerked off the bed looking at the door face full of concern.

"Scott?"

_"Cora!"_

She dropped her book and ran outside, she descend the stairs and got on the parking lot.

"Scott?"

She looked around trying to find him but there was no sign of him.

She walked forward until she saw a tall figure.

Same height same built as Scott.

"Scott, you okay?"

Scott turned and ran as fast as he could.

"Hey wait," she started running after him.

"Scott! Scott wait!"

He kept on running until he got to an isolated area.

Cora reached him staring at his back.

"What the hell Scott?! Was that some sick joke of yours? You had me worried that something happened to you!"

"Scott?" she was about to walk over to him when she heard growling coming from behind her. She turned around to see nothing but empty space.

Glaring at the spot she turned to face Scott but found an empty lot.

"Scott?" she started walking around the place.

"McCall if this is a joke I swear I’ll kick your ass,"

She heard a growl coming from behind her.

Turning around Cora spotted a coyote growling at her.

"Whoa, nice doggy, good doggy."

She backed away as the coyote continue to growl at her.

"Umm…I…"

The coyote charged at her; Cora took that as her que to leave.

She ran as fast as she could which was stupid since the coyote was faster than her.

It somehow was able to jump in front of her and block her path.

She turned and was about to run when a huge black bear come out of nowhere.

"Oh my God I’m gonna died."

The two animals circled around the girl; they could sense her fear and they growled in pleasured.

"Get down!" someone shouted.

Without thinking Cora did what the voice said and heard gun shots.

The two animals growled at whoever shot the gun and ran.

Cora has never seen a bear run so fast before then again she’s never seen a bear before so she had no clue if they could even run like that.

When she got up she saw the old man that Scott and Cora ran into in the morning.

“Are you okay kid?”

“Uhh…”

The old man then turned and started shooting the building that was right across from her.

Cora looked up to see an owl flying around trying to get away from the bullets.

As soon as it was far away the owl landed on the ground, before Cora could say anything the owl transform into a tall beautiful naked woman.

“Oh my God she’s a…a…”

“Yee naaldooshii? Why yes little girl I am,” the woman smirk at Cora, she then turned to glare at the old man.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“You killed Melody,”

“Only because she wanted to tell the world what we were.”

Wait…it was her mother? Her mother killed her? What kinda shit was that?

“You killed Tracy,”

“She wanted to leave Troy for that pathetic human, maybe I should have killed him instead but then, she would have pulled a Melody and tell everyone that it was Troy, besides it wasn’t me that killed her. Troy did, he didn’t want to be a father to her child and he hated the fact that she was with Storm,”

“She was with child Aiyana! You killed an innocent child!”

“Technically I killed three innocent children I didn’t spilled her child’s blood Troy did,”

The old man glared at her while Cora looked at her with shock and disbelief. How could anyone talk about killing innocent children with no remorse?

“Now get out of my way so that I can kill the girl Ahiga,”

“No,”

“She’s with the Bad Wolf,”

“She could be with Death himself and I still wouldn’t care. You are not killing another innocent,”

“Funny, I wasn’t asking for your permission on whether or not I could kill her,”

She then snapped her fingers. Cora and Ahiga looked up to see three figures on top of the roof before they jumped off. Cora could see that they were Troy, Kai, and their father.

“Girl run,”

“What?”

“Run! I can weaken one but the rest will not be easy,”

“But what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me, just go!”

“I don’t think so,” Troy charged at the girl before Ahiga stepped in front of her.

“Anoki Douglass,”

Troy stopped when his grandfather pronounced his real name.

“What did you say?”

“Anoki Douglass…”

Troy no Anoki’s eyes widen in fear as he dropped to his knees. Cora could see that his sister had tears running down her face while her father looked pissed.

“Anoki!” Kai ran to her brother and pulled him towards him.

The boy started coughing up blood as tears starting falling from her eyes.

“No don’t you die! Don’t you dare die on me!”

“I’m sorry Kai…I’m so sorry…I don’t want to leave you…”

“Then don’t! Please just please…stay with me,”

“I’m sorry, I love you…only you…”

Kai buried her face in his hair as tears fell down her face.

Cora could see that the two were pretty close and a part of her was upset that Kai was losing her brother but another part thought he deserved this for killing Tracy and her child. Okay she might have not known who they were but an innocent child did not deserve to die.

“Girl run!” the old man pushed her making her stumbled a little before she started running.

“You’re dead!”

Aiyana was about to charged when a bullet was shot on the ground making her stop. She turned to glare at the old man.

“Don’t make me kill you Aiyana!”

“You’d really kill your own daughter?”

“You killed my granddaughter with no remorse,”

“And you did the same with my son,”

“Your right,”

“Kai, you and your father go after the girl, I’ll handle the old man.”

Kai and her father nodded their heads; she kissed her brother’s forehead.

“I’ll make her pay for this Anoki, I promise.”

Both her and her father chased after Cora.

Cora ran as fast as she could, she had no clue where she was going all she knew was that she had to get out of there.

She reached the desert and started heading there; she was only a few feet in when something tackled her to the ground.

The two rolled around before she is pinned to the ground.

She looks up to see Kai glaring at her.

“You killed my brother!”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“You did, and now Imma kill you,”

She was about to bite down on Cora before someone grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her off Cora.

She looked up to see that it was Scott.

She was about to say something when she saw the father charging at Scott, he then turned into a coyote and ran after Scott.

“Scott look-“

With the strike of a cobra Scott grabbed the coyote by the throat and threw him across from them.

Cora couldn’t believe that Scott was able to do something like that, the coyote must have weight more than him and there was no way in hell he was able to do that with just one hand!

She got up and walked over to him.

“Scott how did you-“

Scott grabbed her and jumped into the air. He then back flipped them a few feet away from where they were standing.

“How did you-“he placed his hand over her head and pressed her face against his chest.

“So…my mother was right, you are _The_ Bad Wolf,”

She heard a small growling sound coming from Scott. She tried to pull away from him but Scott tighten his hold on her.

“I can’t believe that I didn’t realized this, how could I’ve been so stupid!”

Scott still didn’t say anything he just kept his hold on Cora.

“Oh…she doesn’t know does she?”

She heard laughter coming from Kai.

What didn’t she know?

“Oh my God! You invited her to come along with you and she doesn’t know who you are? Or _what_ you are? My, my Bad Wolf you must really want her to stay by you,”

“I doesn’t matter if he wants her or not,”

She tried to see who it was but Scott just held her tighter.

“She dies,”

“Touch her and _you_ die,”

“Alright then,”

She heard more growls while Scott gently pushed Cora as he charged at them.

Cora turned to see that Scott was fighting both a coyote and a cougar.

The weird thing was that he was able to hold both off.

When the cougar lifted a claw to attack Scott with it he grabbed it, he then used his hand to scratch the cougar’s stomach. Cora thought that was pretty stupid since Scott only had tiny nails but hearing the howling coming from the cougar she guessed that Scott must have used something that was actually able to hurt the cougar.

He placed it over his shoulder and kicked the coyote as it was charging at him. He then slammed the cougar on the ground.

Scott lifted his hands and Cora could see from the light of the moonlight that his nails were longer.

How the freak was that even possible? Did she miss the fact that he had long nails? But as she looked closely she saw that they weren’t nails they were claws!

He swiped his hand across the cougar’s face. The cougar started thrashing around trying to get back at Scott for scratching her face. Scott then back flipped so that he was far away from the cougar’s claws.

Cora looked over at the coyote to see him charging at Scott.

“Scott look out!”

Scott turned but it was too late the coyote clawed his chest making Scott howl in pain.

He got down on his knees. As the cougar got up and growled at Scott. Both the skin walkers were on either side of Scott. Cora was scared that they may actually hurt Scott considering he couldn’t do anything to defend himself.

Cora was scared, she was scared for him.

“Please don’t, if you want to hurt me…then hurt me…just please…leave him alone,” the skin walkers ignored her as they charged after him.

“NO!”

Right before the animals could hurt him Scott leaped into the air, making both animals crash.

He then jumped on both creatures.

He then rolled over so that he was behind Kai. Grabbing the cougar he lifted her with ease and threw her to the nearest rock.

The coyote got up and before Scott could do anything he head butt Scott before clawing him on his chest, he then bit down on his leg.

Scott howled as he grabbed the muzzle of the coyote and dug his nails into it.

The coyote released him before he ran towards Cora.

Cora tried to get her body to move but she was paralyzed to do it.

Right before the coyote could do anything Scott grabbed it by the tail and pulled him away, the then started swinging the animal around and let him go making it crash with the cougar.

Scott stood in front of her acting as her shield.

“Sc-Scott?” she whispered softly. Scott lifted his head and slowly turned to face her. Cora gasp at what she saw.

Scott…the Scott she was getting use to looked different.

Instead of having a normal face his face had sideburns, his forehead gets broader and tougher with a wicked widows peak and his nose and eyebrows get more prominent. His eyes shift to a blue color, while his teeth lengthen into fangs and his nails sharpen into vicious looking claws.

“Scott?”

Before Scott could say anything a growling sound was heard turning around he saw the two animals ready to fight him once again.

Scott growled at them as he charged them, he grabbed the cougar by the side of her face while the coyote bit down on his leg.

His claws dig deeper into the creature’s face while it tried to claw him but before she could Scott grabbed her paw and snapped it like a twig.

The coyote heard the snap along with his daughter whining as he bit harder making Scott howl in pain.

Cora was snapped out of her trance, whatever Scott was she didn’t care what she did care was helping him out. Picking up a large rock Cora ran to the coyote and hit it on the side of its face.

The coyote released the Bad Wolf’s leg before glaring at Cora.

Cora was about to hit him again but the coyote was fast and clawed her left side. Cora yelped in pain as she backed up a bit holding onto her side.

Scott heard the small scream and look to see Cora holding her side. He then turned to the cougar and snapped its other paw making it useless for the rest of the fight.

He then charged to the skin walker and before it could do any more damage to her he dug his claws on either side of the coyote and dragged them down until he reach its hide and released it. The coyote howl in pain as it dropped to the ground then just like the cougar Scott broke two of its paws making him even more useless.

He then walked over to Cora who was holding her side once he reached her he looked straight at her side that was currently bleeding, he then bend down and grabbed her hand, he was shocked (and relieved) that she didn’t pull away. Cora looked at his hand as he grabbed hers she saw black veins appearing from his arm and just like that the pain was gone but she heard Scott grunt in pain. She looked up and met his blue eyes. Scott quickly looked away from her.

“What are you?” she asked she had to give herself props for not sounding scared.

He didn’t say anything he just kept holding her hand and those weird black veins appeared and the pain she was feeling was going away. How was he doing that?

“Everything you know, everything you believe is about to change. Are you ready for that?”

“Scott I just saw a family turn into animals an old man kill a boy just by saying a name and you fighting two animals that should’ve killed you but didn’t. I think your already late for changing my beliefs.”

“Good point,”

“So…are you like them?”

“No, I’m a werewolf,”

“A werewolf?”

He just nodded his head as he continue to hold Cora’s hand and those black veins kept appearing.

“How are you doing that?” she asked.

“I’m taking away your pain,”

“My pain?”

“When the coyote hurt you,”

“Oh,”

She then saw that he still wouldn’t meet her eyes as released her hand.

“We should go back,”

Before he could get up Cora grabbed his face and made him look at her. She then cupped his face as she started run her hands over his face.

She traced his forehead before running her finger through his sideburns. She then placed her hands on either side of his face and looked into his eyes.

Scott looked into her eyes as she looked over him, she then released his face and grabbed his hands. She started playing with his hands and claws before looking back into his eyes.\

“Are you afraid?” he asked her.

Cora looked at Scott, really looked at him. Was she afraid? Why wasn’t she running for the hills? Why wasn’t she demanding for him to take her back home? She looked into his eyes and knew her answer. Just because his eyes were a different color didn’t mean he still wasn’t Scott, the same Scott who just risked his life for her.

“No,” she said shaking her head making Scott look at her like she grew a second head.

She…she wasn’t afraid? He listen to her heart beat thinking that she was lying but she wasn’t…her heart beat was steady a bit erratic but that was from the adrenaline wearing off; other than that she wasn’t afraid of him she was telling the truth.

Scott just nodded his head as he got up and offered her his hand.

With a small smile Cora took it as he lifted her up he then surprised both of them as he took her in his arms and embraced her.

Cora just smiled as she hugged him back.

“Bad Wolf,”

The two turned around to see Ahiga dragging a bear with him if Cora had to guess the bear was Aiyanna.

“You killed her,” Scott said as he shifted back to his human face.

“Yes, her and her family has committed horrible crime against the people and they must pay.”

Scott nodded his head in agreement.

“Thank you, for helping me.”

Scott just nodded his head as he pulled out the small bag and handed it to Ahiga.

_Flashback_

_Scott just left the motel and drove off to the crime scene, when he got there he was shock to see the old man that told him to find his granddaughter’s murderer._

_“I should’ve known who you were the minute I saw you,”_

_Scott didn’t say anything._

_“My wife gave you the bullets didn’t she?”_

_He pulled out the small bag that the old woman gave to him and nodded his head._

_“Give them to me,”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because it was my family who did this, Melody wanted out but my daughter wouldn’t let her, when they found out that Melody was going to tell the tribe about Tracy they killed her. I should have protected her but I failed her now I need to right my wrongs and avenge Melody,”_

_Scott didn’t say anything he just looked at the bag._

_“I know you think I shouldn’t kill my family but Melody and I were close she was more of a daughter to me than my actual one so please allow me to do this,”_

_Scott still looked conflicted he wasn’t sure if he could allow an old man to kill his family and live with the guilt._

_“I won’t feel remorse I promise you that, wouldn’t you do the same if the rolls were reverse?”_

_Scott looked at the old man._

_“I know Bad Wolf, I know and for that I am sorry but look me in the eye and tell me that if the rolls were reverse you wouldn’t want the same thing,”_

_Scott didn’t say anything he just handed him the bag._

_“Thank you,”_

_He nodded his head and walked away. Leaving Ahiga to do what he must._

_End of Flashback_

_“Thank_ you for allowing me to do this,”

“Your welcome,”

“What’s gonna happen to them?” Cora asked as she looked at the coyote and cougar whimpering in pain.

“They must pay for their sins,”

“He has to kill them, it’s the only way,” Scott said.

Cora didn’t say anything she just looked at them with remorse. A part of her felt sorry for them but then she remembered what they had to do in order to become a skin walker.

She nodded her head as Scott took her hand and lead her back to the motel.

When they got there Scott pulled out a needle and a thread.

“What’s that?” she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

Scott laughed a little.

“It’s a needle and a thread, we don’t have time to go to a hospital so I’m gonna stich you up myself,”

“Do you even know how to use that?” she asked feeling a bit nervous.

“Of course what don’t tell me you’re afraid of needles,”

“What? Of course not,” she said laughing a little.

“You’re lying,” he lit the lighter as he heated up the needle then walked over to Cora.

“How do you know?” she asked a bit defensivly.

“Because I’m a wolf, I can hear your heart beat.” He looked into her eyes as he lifted her shirt without her knowing.

“Oh really? And what else can you do Mr. Bad Wolf?”

Scott looked at her with an amused expression as he started stitching up the wound.

“I can run really fast, heal faster, I don’t get sick, I’m weak against wolfs bane, and if we’re ever around mountain ash try not to go inside it otherwise I won’t be able to help you,”

“Okay, anything else?”

“Yeah I can take pain away but I can’t heal you myself,”

“How long have you been traveling?”

“Ever since I was 13 been traveling around and eating nothing but fast foods sometimes I would eat a home cook meal but that’s only when I’m staying in town for more than a few days,”

“What about your family?”

“Dead,”

Cora blinked and wanted to kick herself, why the hell did she have to bring that up? There was an awkward silence that she wanted to break.

“What happened? I don’t mean to be rude and you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,”

Scott gave her a sad smile.

“There was a war, we lost and my entire pack was killed. I’m the last of my pack,”

Cora didn’t know what to say so she placed a small hand on his shoulder hoping that it would make him feel slightly better.

Scott looked up and smiled at her.

“Oh and I’m great at distracting people,”

“What do you-“ she looked down to see her tummy being exposed and that Scott did in fact healed her without her knowing.

“Wow, umm…thanks,”

“No problem, now I’ll be back I have a few things to do and then we can leave,” Cora nodded her head as she watch Scott leave.

**XxXxX**

“Are they dead?” Scott asked as he reached Ahiga who started lighting up a match and tossed it to the skin walkers.

“Not yet but once this fire dies they will go with it,”

Scott didn’t say anything he just stared at the fire as the flames engulf the family and was burning them alive.

“Do you regret it?”

“No, in fact I’m glad that they’re dead. They’ve killed many innocents and deserved their fate now my granddaughter can rest in peace,”

Scott didn’t say anything.

“Do you regret it?”

He looked at the man.

“Regret what?”

“Your friend finding out, do you regret it?”

Scott thought about his question, did he regret Cora finding out? He then remembered how she wasn’t afraid of him, how she accepted his hand even though it was covered with blood, how she trusted him with her life.

He smiled and looked at the old man.

“No, I don’t.”

“Good because it’s pointless to regret something you already did all there is to do is hope for the best,”

Scott nodded his head in agreement.

“I have to get back but thanks for helping us,”

“It’s I that should be thanking you Bad Wolf,”

Scott just smiled as he headed out and went back to the motel. But not before making a quick stop. After an hour he went back to Cora.

When he got there he saw Cora but he also saw two plates of food. Cora looked at him and smiled at him.

“What’s all this?”

“Well since you saved my life, again I decided to make you a home cook meal. I asked the old lady downstairs if she had a stove that I could use and she said yes as for the meat she was kind enough to give it to me free of charge of course I had to run to the nearest store to buy tortialls.”

She handed him his plate and drink as she sat down and started eating.

“Chile de Puerco?”

“Yeah how’d you know?”

“Part Hispanic and I travelled to Mexico before,”

Cora just smiled as she sat cross legged on the floor and Scott joined her.

He saw that she had flower tortillas as he ripped it and took a bite of the meat.

“Oh God, this is amazing!”

“Thanks,”

She smiled as she ate her food, the two ate in comfortable silence a part of Scott wanted to ask if he should take her back home but another part didn’t want to.

“No,”

He looked up at Cora who was laughing a little. She then wiped his cheek and licked her thumb.

“Mmm…tasty,”

Scott just rolled his eyes and returned the favor. Cora smiled at him.

“So what do you mean about no?” he asked as he continue eating.

“I mean I don’t regret coming with you in fact, it was the best decision I’ve made,”

“What? Cora you got hurt you could’ve-“

“But I didn’t and that’s because you were there to save me, I trust you Scott and yeah we don’t know each other well but we can get to know each other as we continue to travel together,”

Scott looked at her before he laughed.

“Well if traveling with you means I get more food then I’m okay with that,”

She smiled at him as she kept eating. After they were done they left the plates their and headed out.

“You know we still need to go shopping for you,”

“I guess we do so when do we do it?”

“How about we go to New York and shop there?”

“New York?”

“Yep, you’ll love Manhattan,”

“Okay but where are we gonna put…all…what is that?”

Parked on the road was a black Camaro.

“Well since I have a companion aka a friend traveling with me I decided to get a car, I traded the bike for the car, hope you don’t mind.”

“Umm…no I don’t,”

“Good also, since you’re a permanent traveler you’ll also need these,”

He handed her a credit card holder and a key.

“What’s this?”

“Your very own psychic paper and a key to the Camaro,”

“Are you serious?”

“Yep,”

She squealed and hugged him. She then ran to the passenger side and started bouncing up and down.

“Hurry up McCall I want to be in New York by morning,”

Scott just rolled his eyes at Cora’s egarness and he was the puppy?

“If I’m the puppy in this relationship then that makes you the little kid,”

Cora blinked then smiled.

“I can live with that,” the two got in the car as Scott started the engine.

“To New York,”

“To New York,”

The due drove off leaving behind the small town for the big city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love it hate it tell me what you think ^^ Also for those of you reading Keremy's past it shall be update either Thursday or Friday one of those days ^^  
> Follow me on Tumblr for news about my stories  
> http://vasilisapcxscxse.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Well love it hate it tell me what you think ^^
> 
> ~Sinner_ofLA out


End file.
